We Are Here Now. There Is No Way To Lose
Singapore USA }} is the twelfth and final episode of The Amazing Race 6. Leg Clue 1 - Botanic Gardens. Singapore, Singapore. -> (Virginia Museum of Fine Arts. Richmond, Virginia, USA.) For this Final Leg of the race, go to the capital of Virginia, USA and search for a famous art museum, which is the location of your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 2 - Museum of Fine Arts. Richmond, Virginia, USA. ROADBLOCK Who kept track of the cities? In this Roadblock, one of you will have to find out which three cities, from the following list of cities, you have not visited throughout this race. Once you have the correct cities, you will get your next clue. Clue 3 - Museum of Fine Arts. Richmond, Virginia, USA. -> (Tredegar Iron Works. Richmond, Virginia, USA.) Now search Richmond for a historic iron works, one of the largest iron manufacturers in the United States at the time. This iron works is the location of your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 4 - Iron Works. Richmond, Virginia, USA. -> (Governor’s Mansion. Richmond, Virginia, USA.) Search Richmond for the official residence of the Governor of Virginia, where your next clue awaits. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 5 - Mansion. Richmond, Virginia, USA. -> (Branch House. Richmond, Virginia, USA.) Find a house, once the residence of John Kerr Branch and his wife, but today the home for the Virginia Center for Architecture. This house is the location of your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 6 - House. Richmond, Virginia, USA. ROADBLOCK Who can read minds? Note: If your partner did the City-Roadblock, you must do this one. In this Roadblock, one of you will have the pair the following four confessionals with four eliminated teams. Once you paired those correctly, you will get your next clue. Clue 7 - House. Richmond, Virginia, USA. -> (Busch Gardens Williamsburg. Williamsburg, Virginia, USA.) Now find a theme park located in James City Country in Virginia. Opened forty years ago, in 1975, this theme park was one of the most visited amusement parks in the United States in 2010. Now, it is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 8 - Gardens Williamsburg. Williamsburg, Virginia, USA. -> (Chimborazo Park. Richmond, Virginia, USA.) Now find for a historic land site in Richmond, once home to one of the world’s largest military hospitals. This park is the location of your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 9 - Park. Richmond, Virginia, USA. -> (Hotel John Marshall. Richmond, Virginia, USA.) Search this world cloud for the location of your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 10 - John Marshall. Richmond, Virginia, USA. -> (Agecroft Hall. Richmond, Virginia, USA.) Find a manor, once located in Agecroft in England. It was disassembled, shipped to America and reassembled at its present site. Today it is a museum, and now it is the location of your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 11 - Hall. Richmond, Virginia, USA. FINAL TASK For your Final Task you will have to find out at which Leg the following clues appeared in. Those are all the sixth clue of those respective Legs. Once you have correctly paired clues and Legs, you will get your Final Clue and can race to the Pit Stop! Leg 8 and Leg 10 are not represented. Clue 12 - Hall. Richmond, Virginia, USA. -> (Belle Isle. Richmond, Virginia, USA.) This is it! Find an island in James River in Richmond, and run to the Finish Line. This is it!! GO, GO, GO!!!! Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Tung & Gunt. Gallery None Category:The Amazing Race 6 Category:The Amazing Race 6 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)